Firing Squad
by FlaretheVulpix
Summary: Riza takes a day off but what happens while she is gone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- FlareTheVulpix does not own any of the characters in the story.

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. I have exams coming up and I have been getting a CRAPLOAD of homework! I had a royai fic up before also but it was taken due since it was a songfic and had lyrics. LLL Anyways, let's get this fic started! JJJ

Do not worry! This has happy ending. _Italics = thought or flashback._

Riza opened her eyes to find Black Hayate pawing at her face and knocking on her apartment door.

"Paper!" Someone yelled. Then the knocking stopped. It was Riza's well-deserved day of right now. As Fuhrer Mustang's assistant, she had a lot of work to do.

"Okay Black Hayate, I'm up!" Riza groaned as she slid out her bed.

"8:00 eh." Riza mumbled looking at the clock. She then proceeded to the door, opened it and grabbed the paper, shut the door and started to make a cup of mint tea. "Let's see what's happening today." She murmured as she held her cup of tea, remembering the Fuhrer's odd way of sending her off yesterday.

_"__Riza you've been working yourself to hard now. You should take a day off" Fuhrer Roy Mustang commanded. _

_"Sir I'm perfectly fine right no-" Riza started, then trying her best to stifle an upcoming yawn. Roy chuckled. "See Riza! As your commanding officer I am commanding you to take a break! You've been working yourself ragged these couple of months, especially on the Ishvalan land restoration." _

_"Alright sir"! Riza saluted. "I shall be back soon." _

_"Wait Riza before you go." Roy started. _

_"What is it Sir?" Then, too much of Riza's surprise, he hugged her. "Sir!?" She then hugged back a little, a light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. _

_Then when Roy let go and stepped back, he said. "Goodbye Riza and get lots of rest now!" _

_"Goodbye Sir" Riza saluted. Then when she left the room, she could have sworn she heard sobbing._

"Hmm..." She sighed as she scanned the front cover of the newspaper.

"Crash!" The cup of shattered across the ground. Riza dropped the cup in horror at what she saw on the front cover. "Fuhrer Roy Mustang is to be shot and killed by the firing squad today at 9:00 in the morning for the things everyone did at Ishval?! She said shakily. No!"

She quickly changed out of her pajamas into a button up shirt and a skirt. She attached two guns to her leg and then ran out her apartment, checking the time. "8:30 Alright I think I will make it!" She jumped into her car and then started toward the Central Jail facility, where the firing squad normally kills the prisoners in a field with a metal fence surrounding it so people can see.

Alright how was that! Again this does have a happy ending so yeah! I'm happy to sya school ended for me 2 days ago and that I will be updating my stories soon! Yay! Btw my Instagram buddy Flare, a vulpix will be joining us!

Flare; "Well that was nice! *sniffles*

Admin; Yep! Also I own Flare b/c I came up with her.

Flare; Yep now update this story now! *Unleashes a mournful Flamethrower*

Admin; Okay! *runs away from multiple Flamethrowers*


	2. Chapter 2

ERMAHGERD HAPPY ROYAI DAY! I'M SOO HAPPY I HAVE A LARGE SPAM OF ROYAI ON MY INSTA WHICH IS IN MY BIO! LALALALALALALALALALA LETS GET THIS FIC FINISHED! WOOOOOO!*FANGIRLS LIKE A MANIAC*

Riza pulled up to the lot outside the prison. There was a large mob of people surrounding the metal fence of the prison. Riza quickly assumed that they were awaiting the surprising death of their brand new fuhrer.

"Lieutenant"! Riza turned around and saw Edward, Alphonse and Winry behind her. Thankfully both the boys had gotten their old bodies back, with the exception of Ed's leg.

"We were told about this yesterday"! Edward quickly stated. We came as soon as we heard the news. "Why is he doing this Lt"?! Alphonse quickly asked.

Riza stayed silent for a couple of seconds then said, "A while ago Mustang told me that those during the Ishvalan war that were treated as heroes and idols, such as him and I were, would be treated as war criminals and mass murderers later. He plans on taking his own life in exchange for me and the other soldiers…." A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Riza." Winry murmured.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE"! Riza whirled around in alarm as a voice blasted across the speakers. "WE ARE GETTING READY TO SHOOT! PLEASE DO NOT THROW ANYTHING INTO THE FIELD DURING THIS TIME AND PLEASE DO NOT TRY TO STOP US! THANK YOU!"

"No"! Riza yelled in alarm. She then ran through the crowd of people toward the metal gate that separated her from Roy.

"Take aim men"! A man commanded. The executers lifted of their guns.

"MUSTANG"! "Please don't do this"! "Please"! Roy looked at her with empty, dull eyes, saddening her and making her pleas even stronger.

"Ready men! Aim"!

"Nooo"!

Roy then mouthed to her 3 simple words. "I love you".

"ROOOYYYY NOOOO!

"Fire."

One more chapter after this everyone! This is tearing me apart while I write this. OMG.

Flare- *sobs in a corner*

Admin- "No need to worry" *comforts sobbing Pokémon* Bye now, and HAPPY ROYAI DAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry updates have been slow. I haven't had much motivation and ideas floating lately so yeah.

Flare- Yeah, yeah, yeah! Hurry and finish the story!

Hush child… LET'S END THE STORY! *launches fireworks*

Flare- *sweatdrops*

Riza woke up, sweating heavily and hyperventilating. "Oh, it was just a nightmare." She thought.

"3:45 in the morning." She thought looking at the clock.

Riza then scanned the large bed she was on, stopping for a second on the figure on the other side of the bed. She then curled up into a little ball and let some of her tears fall.

"Riza what's wrong?" A voice came from the other side of the bed where the figure was. The figure then turned on a lamp revealing the messy black hair and the worried face.

"Roy…" Riza murmured, and then swiftly pulled the flame alchemist into a hug.

"I had that dream again…" Riza sniffled.

"There's no need to worry, I'm still here." Roy reassured her. "You should try to sleep. We have that wedding of Edward and Winry tomorrow."

Riza's thoughts instantly flew towards the Elric brothers. The Promised Day 6 years ago. How their father sacrificed himself to bring Al back. The sadness.

"Yeah."

"It was about time that he confessed his feelings 3 years ago." "After that they fell deeply in love and he proposed to her 3 months ago."

"Reminds me of a certain someone..." Riza started, grinning a little, grasping a wedding ring on her finger

"Heh."

After the promised day, when Grumman banned the fraternization rules, Roy instantly asked Riza out on a date after they were released from the hospital when he got his sight back. Then followed their wedding last year. Many couples got together including Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosch and 2nd lieutenants Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina.

"Wah! Wah!" A wail emitted from the corner of the bedroom.

"Uh oh." Roy sighed. "Looks like we woke him up again."

Riza got out of bed and walked over to the crib in the corner, and took out a black haired baby boy from it. She cradled the little boy, singing a little lullaby whilst rocking then boy in her arms until the small wails stopped and he feel asleep in her arms. She then put him carefully back into the crib, as so not to wake him.

Roy stepped behind Riza and started rubbing her back.

"Goodnight baby Maes." She murmured softly.

After that, she and Roy crawled back into bed. Roy put his arms around her. As she fell asleep she said. "Goodnight Roy."

"Goodnight Riza."

Riza then fell asleep in the arms off her loving husband, and the last thing she saw was his deep obsidian eyes as she drifted off into dream world.

Yay I finished a fanfic! This was the first one I have finished so far!

Flare- Cool! That's a really great accomplishment.

Wow, a certain vulpix is being very supportive!

Flare- Yep because this is very big! Here's a present! *brings out giant cake decorated with FMAB, royai, Pokémon and a vulpix with admin.

*sniffles* Thanks Flare! *hugs her*

I also want to thank those who have been reading my fics so thank you everyone! Everyone who reviews gets cake! Now Flare,….. LET US EAT CAKE!

Flare- YUSH!


End file.
